prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vatsa1708/Archive 3
Vandalism Report '' ~~Report any vandals trying to destroy our hard work here.~~'' VideoGameGirl Hey Vatsa, just giving you a heads up, some random deleted everything you put on VideoGameGirl's talkpage. Il Lupo 23:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Turns out it was her, but she didn't sign in. oh well, got blocked for 2 days before a wikia staff was contacted. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : ::Actually, I tried to explain that it was accidental. I contacted wikia help through email, since ::because of the block I couldn't edit anything, so I couldn't write to you on your talk page. I tried to explain that I am new to this, and speaking about the Mercer image, I forgot to read the rules about how you're not supposed to post fan-made images. I kept posting it whenever it was deleted, since I didn't know these rules and thought people were messing with me, and then I found the message you left me on my talk page. After reading the message, I figured that I didn't need it on there anymore and I deleted it - afterwards realizing that I'd forgotten to log in. Then I found out that I'd been blocked - later finding out it was actually the IP address, and that I couldn't edit anything. I didn't know I had to leave everything on my talk page left from other people, I thought it was just a temporary message to me, and after reading it, since it was part of my userpage, I edited and deleted it. Again, I am new to editing, so I didn't know. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. - Videogamergirl953 20:48, May 18, 2011 (CST) Second message in a row, but this person is a vandal: http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.203.101.245 They posted something derogatory on the Hunter page and then removed it themselves. Il Lupo 01:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, seems we are starting to have an infestation... [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 02:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo Vatsa, found a vandal. http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.100.184.254 Il Lupo 00:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Found another one. Left a random message on a page that didn't belong there. http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.238.227.195 Il Lupo 03:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :1 week seeing as it's a dynamic IP. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 03:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Game Infobox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome to Prototype Wiki I like to welcome you to Prototype Wiki and I agree with you that there is a lot of thing need to be fixed around here, but I have to tell that there are many things I don't know how to do it but I am still learning and I have grammer problom. If you want to be a Bureaucrats or an admin talk to Tagaziel or one of the Wikia Staff and happy editing.Madnessreaver 15:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are new but you have EXPERINCE I don't have and maybe you know things I don't know, and that why you should be beaura.Madnessreaver 07:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, I will ask one of the Wikia Staff to make me a beaura. I hope you are satisfied.Madnessreaver 12:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I have asked one of the Wikia Staff we need to wait for the answer.Madnessreaver 08:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey I dunno. I'm just a casual editor here. BTW, can you ask the admin on the Assassin's Creed wiki to change the background? It's hard to read text sometimes there. User:ZombieKilla726 00:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Something i don't know i just want to fill in some ifno about one of my top favorites games. Zhivko Georgiev 18:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) article if you say how to make ill do it because im new and don't know. Zhivko Georgiev 19:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Zhivko Georgiev 20:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC)ok i done it but i fail to see the point of making an article Already exist Hi, first I want to tell you that you are doing a good work in the wiki, second I have to to tell you that some of the images you uploaded them are already exist in the wiki. Well,what happened has happened, lets hope when can avoid this in the future, did anyone answered on the requst? Claws Page Hi, sorry about what happened it seem someone eddit the page while I was edditing I tried to undo what I did but it seem you did it better, again I am sorry.Madnessreaver 17:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes and I still think you should be the new Admin.Madnessreaver 17:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Hi there man, Why did you changed the look of the quote? : Just a trial man, if you don't like it i'll revert it. Just to clarify, could you mention a page here with the "Quote" temp you are talking about. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 17:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Pge Well, see which one is the done faster and do it and I really hope someone answer the request fast, as I remember they said they want the active users to chose an admin and then you send the result to them and it seem that the active users is you,me and BerzerkerLT and since me and BerzerkerLT chosed you, you should send the result so they mak you the new admin. Goodbye for now.Madnessreaver 22:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Always remember Thanks from now on I will always remember to sign my messages :D BerzekerLT 17:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fail! Forgot again XDBerzekerLT 17:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for making me Admin/Sysop and yes you can call me Reaver. I don't mean to disagree with you but why did you change the image in the Admin Template? There was no need to make that change I just asked why did you changed the image of the template and it better to have one image for the Admin Template.Madnessreaver 12:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Icon You changed the Wiki icon, that good, but why did you chose this icon? Re: policies Thanks for saying that to me and yes you can call me Berz ;DBerzekerLT 09:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good job Just wanted to say that you did wonderful job on this wiki. Thank you for that and keep the good work! BerzekerLT 18:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) There is new news about P2. This week they gonna release a new trailer with new gameplay footage.BerzekerLT 18:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Splatterhouse What was wrong with the main page? BTW, do you know how to make those icon things that go with the the website's adress? Like how this one has a black and red image of Alex Mercer? User:ZombieKilla726 23:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. Can you send me a link the site you used? I can't find any good ones. And maybe show me how do change the icon as well? I'm not a computer guy, so I really don't know how do this sort of stuff. This is the symbol I want to use, BTW. the image. User:ZombieKilla726 22:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Question time Hi! Wanted to ask to who you need to write to become wiki administrator? Because there is a wiki about a game called prey (maybe you played it?) and I am the only active user editing there. So I want to become that wiki admin and take care of it.BerzekerLT 11:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you for that :) You managed to put that beautiful GIF image of the blade so quickly! I COULD HUG YOU. Thank you, again. :Your welcome. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 11:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) James Heller There is a problem in the gallery of the James Heller page. Firs, some images are not present, though a caption is shown below it (I made sure that the image is absent. If I select everything, there is no outline for an image that hasn't been loaded by the browser). Another is that the images are too scrambled. If you would, i suggest that the number of columns should be increased and space between the images decreased. I would have done it myself, but I have to go now. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Infected_civilians: this page redirects to a non existent page called Walker [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 02:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Changed redirect. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 02:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Changed a block Hi there, I'm a staff member at Wikia. I just removed the block on an IP for "deleting content" because it looks like it was made in error. My understanding is that the blocked anonymous user was actually just a logged-out user trying to edit her own talk page (she contacted us to explain). If you feel this block is still needed, please re-apply it, and comment on Videogamergirl953's talk page to explain why she is blocked. Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the misunderstanding... - Videogamergirl953 20:29, May 18, 2011 (CST) I am taking a break Hi there man. I am will not be editing for a while. I trust the wiki will be in a safe hand.Madnessreaver 14:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Hi Vasta. First, thanks for adopting the Prototype Wiki! I would be glad to help design a new background image for the wiki. Now that I am in charge of fullfilling community requests for this kind of help, I ask that you put into the appropriate category, which is the only thing the Prototype Wiki needs in order to meet the best practices criteria. Once you've done that, please re-post your message on the request page, and I'll add Prototype Wiki to the approved list and get started on that background image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :How's this look? I used the guy from the official site background like you had in your example, plus a slightly different version of Mercer on the right. If you like it, let me know and I'll set it up. :Also, because the 300x250 ad on the main page was pushing down all the content due to the banner being "outside" the mainpage-leftcolumn tag, I put it inside (under) the tag so that the content "wraps" around the ad. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you liked it. I just uploaded it. If at any time in the future you find a better image to use on the left side (not a lot to see there compared to Mercer on the right), drop me a message, and I'll update the background. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 05:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Thanks :D And I found them on facebook page.BerzekerLT 12:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) OK I will try.BerzekerLT 12:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Glide and Upgrades Pages Reguarding the Glide Page: I had just finished creating it when I read that a previous glide page was deleted, is this new one detailed enough to warrant keeping? Reguarding the Upgrades Page: I removed a duplicate row of information for the Air Attacks (?) section when the table formatting dissappeared I tried to undo this edit but now all the table formatting has gone. :Thank you for the contribution and sign your posts with 4 ~. Yes the page has enough info now, we'll add a few images to it. I fixed the table, they tend to mess up if centered. Have you considered ? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 12:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Is there any where I can see the Quotes you are using in the quotes section in the Main page? I can add a couple of quotes I think are good enough to be there, but am not sure they are already present or not. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. In teh Alex Mercer page, in the quotes section the Quote '' "DIG IN!......." '' (the one he says while chasing taggart) is in all caps. Shouldn't shouting be added at the beginning of the quote and the rest be written normally? And it has one line in the quote '' "You Sucidal Moron!" , I don't remember him saying that line. :The quotes section on Mercer's page will be removed soon and if you have any new quotes, add them to his talk page. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 09:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::What about those on the main page? [[User:Nisheeth|--'Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 09:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As for the main page, four quotes from the four main sections of Mercer's page one from the quotes section ("What have I become?"). Also Heller's quote (see his page). [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'''Vatsa]] 10:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) OK Hi there man. I agree with you, it ok to delete the Adminship page. Timeline Hi there man. I noticed the test you made on the Timeline page and I think, don't misunderstand this, it better the way it was. Think about it man.Madnessreaver 13:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, want to know about new pages I was wondering if you would mind me putting up a few new pages with general and little backdoor strategies I have developed. Mainstream strategy to games isn't for everyone so i wanted to share some knowledge I have with the wiki visitors, I have a page linking to the enemies of the game, and a general strategies page, To share these tricks I have come up with that arent listed and therefore cannot help anyone. Let me know what you think, just trying to help out the players that visit this wiki.Knoxx101 01:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was wondering if you would like me to start a Walkthrough page with each story mission on it. I know the missions inside and out, and I could manage it, and add to it as I have time too. Most wikis for games have walkthrough, and I noticed this one doesn't. And I will include a table of contents for easy navigation throughout the walkthrough. I think this might make the Prototype wikia more of a "go-to'' place, instead of other sites that get many things wrong.Knoxx101 03:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) One of Swords Contest Their is Contest made by One of Swords and the questions are very easy and the prize is a box full of stuff about PROTOTYPE and some of the things I think will be very helpful for the Wiki it is going to end at 5th June and on the 6th one will have the box. I want to but I cant, for some reasons, be part of the contest so I thought you might want to win it. To know what is the stuff and to answer the questions visit this page and good luck.Madnessreaver 22:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Countdown I think we need a countdown. I've seen a countdown for prototype at this page, do you think you can put one like it in the main page.Madnessreaver 19:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) New Trailer Today Hi there man. There is a new trailer coming this day in a few more hours, be ready for it man.Madnessreaver 13:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Biobomb watch this video and you will understand.Madnessreaver 02:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) GIF picture Hi there man, can you tell me how to make a gif picture from a video?Madnessreaver 03:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Prototype 2 First Look Preview Hi there man, Gamespot have a first look preview video for prototype 2, but it doesn't work on my computer, so I thought it may work with you. this is the link. :On it. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It not working with me Hi there man, any idea why the video is not working for me, because I don't have one. I think it work on flash player which I have but it still not working.Madnessreaver 05:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I got the link from Facebook Prototype there is no way it's dead video link.Madnessreaver 06:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I 'll try, but I have to go now.Madnessreaver 06:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About the new Heller's portrait Hi dear, that image is from the E3 2011 trailer. I took a screenshot from its HD version. Glad you liked it :) :Aww, sorry mate, yeah, this image is a edit that i've made of the St Patrick's Day poster. ☢ Good News Hi there man, I got good news click here and you 'll see the walkthrought.Madnessreaver 17:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) A demo and so many interviews for the game that recently appeared you can find them in youtube and here a link for the demo I found here.Madnessreaver 19:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo request Hi Vasta. Since you already made a request on that page (for a background), no need to make a new request for a logo. Just give me any details/directions for what you guys want to see as the new logo, and I'll get started on it. ':) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :New logo (with WIKI added) is now up. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it. Message me if you want me to do anything else with it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Just read your message about the Proto II being added to the left side of the background, I'll get to work on that now and upload it in a bit. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, background image is updated. If you prefer how it looked with the bald guy, just revert it. Again, shoot me a message if you want me to further tweak anything. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The winners names revealed Hi there man, remember the One of Swords contest, the names of the winners are revealed, here you can see if you are a winner.Madnessreaver 12:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) //Blacknet Well, I don't know either, it should should 've opened when someone else figured the password and opened it. It seem I have to wait and see what's going to happen.Madnessreaver 17:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hacking Only four are needed to open enter the Juggernauts on the //Blacknet at the Facebook.Madnessreaver 19:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am waiting on fire to see the video. And since you opened RZP, did you open the audio file next to it?Madnessreaver 20:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I opened it man.Madnessreaver 20:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I ment Enter the Juggurnats, I was the last one to Hack it.Madnessreaver 20:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Web of Intrigue Hi there man. About the Web of Intrigue Targets I don't think we should make a page for the P2 targets or make a new Category for Deceased characters, you know what I mean. I think we should just Make new section in WOI page for the P2 targets and the Node of Intrigue category was made to identify as a target.Madnessreaver 17:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox OK, but I am going to sleep too after a while.Madnessreaver 22:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Infected Hey there Vatsa, I was just wondering why you removed the Runner and Elizabeth greene subsections from the Infected page. I think they belong since Greene is a runner and runners are a type of infected. Haha but i'm not a proto-genius so correct me if im wrong. Shivalry 23:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks for the clarification, I understand now. But if the Infected page is designed as a New York Virus outbreak exclusive, and excludes the Hope, Idaho strain(s), should that be addressed in the page? I understand your thinking, just a thought. Oh, and just a suggestion, maybe consider locking the Mercer page, it seems like fanboys like to edit the page a lot. No biggie if you decide not to, but just some input. Shivalry 03:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Leader Hunter Hey Vatsa, I want to make a separate Leader Hunter page to help clean up the Hunter page. Thoughts? Shivalry 15:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Just wanted to say that you created an awesome slideshow. Where did you find thouse images? Did you changed their size?BerzekerLT 14:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) What program did you use to change images size?BerzekerLT 17:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Behind the Glass Hi there man, how are? busy I think. I see you are doing lot of good work, but I think you need to know that in Behind the Glass section Blackwatch Command, that not what happened at that time, what you said happened then happened after a while. What happened is: General peter was seen geving order to Col. Taggart then tell Cpt. Cross what is happening about Alex, then you return to play as Alex.Madnessreaver 21:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I realize that, but wasn't up for completing the page yesterday, so the mistake remained. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 02:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)